Be My Dog
by LeahSkywanker
Summary: Haruki wants Tachibana to be his dog, otherwise he will tell Toy Gun Gun that she's in fact a girl. How will she handle this? Like a good girl. Tachibana x Haruki.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I am addicted to Tachibana's submissive side, plus Haruki is kinda hot. Both of those things combined equals this, I'm planning for this to get a little bit hot, can't wait.**

As soon as her foot hit the inside carpet of Haruki Hosokawa, the ex member of Toy Gun Gun's, apartment, Tachibana knew, she had seriously screwed up. The aura this guy was exuding was toxic, no wonder whenever he fought in survival games he always wore a gas mask.

Trying to convince him that telling Yukimura and Matsuoka that he was still playing survival games was proving impossible, so she had decided to go off on her own to tell them without his permission, big mistake.

This led to the two of them in a heap on the floor with Haruki's delicate hands palming her barely there chest. Even if she was almost entirely flat, the sensation of being touched there by a guy still existed. But Haruki simply saw it as nothing more than accidentally knocking over a guy and touching him unnecessarily.

He looked down at her face with a slightly uncomfortable expression but in no hurry to move until she promised that she wasn't going to spill his secret to the two other members of Toy Gun Gun.

Unable to hold back her embarrassment, Tachibana swung her arms out with all her might until Haruki vaulted his body backwards to a safe location away from her swinging limbs.

"What was that sudden filthy act for? Don't get a nosebleed either, that's so disgusting."

Tachibana was in shock at how lewd this guy was, she had heard nothing but nice things about him and now this had happened. It was not a great start to what she hoped could have been a nice friendship between the two of them.

Haruki's face scrunched up in pain as he held his hand over his nose as it drooled blood through his fingers. "I didn't get this because I'm attracted to you, it's because you punched me. You really didn't need to do that, fuck."

Tachibana pulled out a tissue from her pocket as a peace offering which he begrudgingly took and began to plug his nostrils.

"Yeah, well I only hit you because you grabbed my chest, do you want me to punch you again?" A puzzled expression overtook his face, as if confused as to way a guy would be bothered about someone grabbing at his chest.

"Your chest? You sound like a gir-" Something clicked into place and he began to properly look at the person in front of him. Tachibana's face heated with embarrassment under his gaze. Why was he staring at her with that look in his eyes?

"Like a girl." He mumbled to himself, now he had all the pieces of the puzzle. It was just a matter of placing them all together. "But Toy Gun Gun's rules state that girls can't join…"

"Please don't tell them!" Placing her hand over her mouth, she knew she's really messed up now. She could have probably played it off since Haruki wasn't at the conclusion that she was a full fledged girl but he almost definitely was now, thanks to her big mouth.

Haruki stared at her as he spoke his trail of thought. "Huh, so you're a girl and they don't know that you're a girl?" Tachibana's face was that of pure horror as he now fully understood the situation and it definitely didn't paint her in a good light.

"Since they don't accept girls, you pretended to be a guy so you could join the team, even though you knew the rules?"

Accepting that this was her fate, she nodded her head, feeling utterly ashamed in herself.

"You're despicable." Haruki's eyes were full of disgust as he looked down at her. She didn't want him to look at her like that so of course, she tried to defend herself but that only seemed to make everything worse. She was digging herself into a hole that she probably wouldn't be able to get out of.

"I- I did try to tell them once but they didn't believe me. It's not like I was pretending to be a boy, this is how I've always looked."

As he glared at her, a smug smile began to appear on his lips. "Go ahead, tell them I'm still playing survival games." A feeling of dread began to settle in her stomach as he spoke. His voice was sounding far too happy for the situation they were in.

"You have no proof I'm still playing but even if you did, it won't hurt me if you do tell them. I have nothing to do with them anymore." Taking a step forward, he caressed the side of her face with a single finger.

"You're different though. If they find out that you're a girl, you won't be able to play your beloved survival games with them anymore."

This was just her luck. The worst possible person found out her secret first. Gritting her teeth, she knew she had to think of something but what? This was a situation she could not have foreseen and analyzed a strategy for.

"Hey." His finger had now moved from her cheek to underneath her chin and was moving her face upwards so their eyes met. Hers were full of unshed tears at the prospect of losing those she held dear to her. His were sparkling with enjoyment at this little game he was playing.

"Be my dog."

Blinking away her tears, she thought maybe she had misheard him. It wasn't possible for a person to be a dog. "D-dog?" Her eyes followed his tongue as it moistened his lips. Without realizing it, she was eagerly anticipating his next words.

"Yeah, you don't want Yukimura or Matsuoka to find out about your little secret do you?"

His booted foot lifted up and kicked out so she was pinned against the door, with no escape. Her only choice was to face forward and politely decline his offer. She could face them couldn't she? She'd already told them once. But their words echoed in her mind.

 **"We got rid of the rule saying women can't join the team but the TGC is different. We've decided to compete as a team of just guys."**

The thought of not being able to compete with Matsuoka and Yukimura at TGC hurt her chest. She wanted to beat Midori. She wanted to become stronger with Toy Gun Gun. This wasn't how it was supposed to end. Scrunching her eyes up, she tried to block out the feeling of Haruki's eyes on her. It was prickling her skin.

"Listen up. Your master's orders are absolute." Her eyes flew open at the vice like grip he now had on her chin. She had no choice but to stare into his glowing eyes. "The tables have turned, hypocrite."

* * *

Since that day, she had taken on the role of dog and had been frequenting to Haruki's apartment all the while hiding it from Yukimura and Matsuoka. For obvious reasons, she could not tell them about Haruki or what they had been doing.

Despite his aggressive actions, he had not laid a hand on her since their first meeting, no matter how much she had been craving it. He had literally treated her like a dog.

"Do this poochie." He had handed her the barrel of his gun and some BB pellets. Was he going to some kind of tournament today?

She hadn't participated in a survival game for some time, the other members of Toy Gun Gun had been busy with their real lives and she was not confident enough to participate alone. She simply wasn't a good enough shot to be a solo player, she worked much better in a pair or group.

She played around with the idea of asking Haruki if she could come with him but shut herself down each time. There was no way he would let her. She was his dog after all and quoting his own words, dogs were not allowed to have fun.

He disappeared into one of the back rooms of his apartment for some time and she had finished preparing his gun. Tachibana thought it was an honor to be allowed to service his gun, she knew how much people treasured their weapons, like she did hers. It would have to be a very special person for her to allow them to touch Goemon.

She'd gotten into the habit of not mentioning her beloved gun's name, they only ever seemed to laugh at her for it. The only person who had ever complimented her on it was Midori and she was never sure when he was just teasing her.

Deciding to go check on Haruki, Tachibana slowly made her way to the room he had disappeared inside and pushed the slightly ajar door open. Inside was a half dressed Haruki. Her face flamed at the sight of so much skin.

"Can I help you dog? Shouldn't you be getting ready for our match?" Her mind reeled at his words.

 _'Our match? Does that mean we'll be competing together?'_

Pointing at a package at the end of his bed, he smiled sinisterly and cleared his throat.

"I went out of my way to provide a outfit that would match mine for this game. You can thank me later. Just go get your gun and get changed."

Nodding her head quickly, she couldn't pull her eyes away from his muscular abdomen. His whole torso was almost completely hairless, except for a soft sprinkling of dark hairs disappearing beneath the hem of his trousers. She wished she could follow them and see what was hiding underneath.

"Why has my dog got a perverted look on her face?" Haruki seemed far too amused by Tachibana's reaction to his body and chuckled as she hightailed it out of his apartment with her outfit secured tightly in her arms.

"I hope she likes what I've chose for her, it should really show off her features."

* * *

 _'This is so humiliating.'_

The only thing in the bag that was supposed to contain her outfit was a gas mask and a frilly dress. So after about ten minutes of debating, she grabbed her gun and ran back to Haruki's apartment to get changed into it.

She'd do anything if it meant not being kicked of Toy Gun Gun. Even if it meant throwing away her dignity to a wolf. The wolf being Haruki who was staring at her with eyes full of evil intent.

It was so embarrassing, she was pulling down the front of the dress but then that would yank up the back of it, there was no winning for her. Once he had seen her in the outfit, he had desperately tried to hide the blush that was creeping up his neck.

"You look pathetic, put these on underneath." So he had given her a pair of his plain black boxer briefs to wear as well, just in case anything was revealed.

"No matter what, keep your mask on." She could sense the smile that was hidden underneath his disguise. "You never know, there might be some familiar faces around here."

As if summoned, Midori and team Hoshishiro walked past the two. Ichi and Fujimoto walked past without a second glance at the two of them but Midori had other plans. His eyes glued to Tachibana's exposed legs.

Haruki had even included suspenders for her to wear, she'd never been so exposed in her life, what would her mother say if she could see her now.

"How you doing Haruki, got a new partner?" Midori saw straight through his disguise and got straight to the point.

"Don't let this one meet Haruka, she might be scared away by his insane brother complex that he has towards you. Nice gun girlie, I know someone who uses the exact same one."

With one last glance over his shoulder at the hidden Tachibana, he disappeared into the crowds.

"That dick. We need to be more careful." Haruki mumbled as he grabbed her hand and dragged her to the booking in table.

 _'I wonder how Midori knew it was Haruki.'_

Maybe the gas mask? Or his gun? It wasn't a particularly popular choice as it was quite expensive and difficult to shoot with. It was possible that he could identify him with just that bit of information.

"Do you know Midori well?" Either Haruki didn't hear her or he chose to ignore her.

"Stay away from him while we're here. He'll definitely recognize you if you speak to him."

Midori was the only other person that knew Tachibana was actually a girl, so if he knew enough of her traits he could possibly figure out it was her hidden underneath. Even if the outfit she was wearing was not in her taste.

As they got their team colors given to them, Haruki handed her his bandana and held out his arm. "Be a good girl and tie it for me."

Without a word of protest, she took the piece of material from his waiting hands and secured it around his bicep. She had seen that Midori and his colleagues were also on the red team, at least he wouldn't be watching her fighting style, he'd be too busy watching the enemy.

A tickling on her upper thigh pulled her from her thoughts and she squeaked in alarm as Haruki secured her own bandana around her upper thigh.

"You have very nice legs, it's such a shame for you to hide them all the time." His lips pressed a quick kiss against the bare skin above her suspenders and as quickly as he had appeared there, he disappeared from her sight, leaving her alone in this ridiculous outfit.

 _'It's hard to see in this thing.'_

The match was going without a hitch, Tachibana hadn't encountered any enemies but where was the fun in that? If she couldn't see properly, she couldn't play. She'd be an even worse shot than she was before.

"Are you lost little puppy? Did your master leave you all alone?" Thinking that an enemy member had spotted her, she rolled onto her side and tried to aim as best she could but getting herself down and dirty really wasn't necessary. Midori was stood next to a tree with a smug smile on his face as he looked at her spread leg position.

"Only me, no need to get so frightened."

 _'Should I speak? Haruki told me not to. He could recognize me if I do and that would be beyond embarrassing.'_

"Back away from the girl Midori." A voice she recognized had entered the fray.

 _'Please don't say they're here too.'_

Matsuoka and Yukimura were stood, side by side, with their guns aimed at the two of them. But more at Midori. They had blue bandanas where they would usually have their Toy Gun Gun ones, so that would be why she hadn't seen them, they were on the opposite side of the camp with the enemy players.

"We're teammates, are we not allowed to speak to one and other? Boys, you're just being unfair."

Matsuoka looked at her dress and blushed. "You should dress a little bit more appropriately next time sweetheart."

Two shots were fired and the two members of Toy Gun Gun lifted up their hands in surrender. "Hit." They said in unison. As Yukimura passed, his hand pinged the elastic of her suspender and he giggled. "Nice."

 _'He is a pervert through and through.'_

The temptation to hit him was burning inside of her like a raging inferno but she could not blow her cover, she simply stood there, stoic as a statue until they had disappeared and she was left alone with Midori again.

"I think your owner's back, he doesn't sound too happy."

Like clockwork, Haruki came storming out of the direction the shots fired had came from and yanked her along behind him. Midori simply watched with a bemused expression on his handsome face.

"You should always follow your master, do I have to get a collar and lead for you?" She remained silent which seemed to anger him even further. He didn't speak to her for the remainder of the match, but he ensured she by his side the entire time.

She couldn't storm off into the fray like she loved to, it was maddening. But it was all for the sake of staying with Toy Gun Gun. It would be worth it.

Making their way back to the apartment complex, Haruki made sure that they arrived before Yukimura and Matsuoka did. It was such a small apartment block that you really couldn't miss each other.

Once they were safely inside Haruki's safe haven, he ripped off their gas masks and much to Tachibana's surprise, sealed their lips together. It was possessive and full of his pent up emotion, she couldn't help but get caught up in it.

"You drive me crazy." Moving down to her neck, he began to gently nip at her skin. As soon as it began to sting from the wounds inflicted from his sharp teeth, he would sooth it with a sweet kiss.

"Don't wag your tail at whoever shows you interest, you're mine."

Why was she feeling like that wasn't such a bad thing anymore?


	2. Chapter 2

**_A/N Thank you Jenny and Velvitsin for reviewing, I'm very glad to be complimented by a fellow writer of this awesome bunch of people._**

 _'This is so ridiculous.'_

Since Tachibana had become involved with her mysterious neighbor, Haruki, she was constantly on edge. Whenever she had to leave her apartment for some reason or another, he was always there, waiting. Like he had planted a tracker under her skin so he would always know her movements and be one step ahead, waiting for her.

She just could not catch a break. Maybe telling Toy Gun Gun that she seriously was a girl would be easier than the hell she was being put through.

"Yuki, pass the sauce." Matsuoka held out his hand impatiently for Yukimura to share the one bottle of ketchup they had between the three of us but it seemed the erotic manga designer had other ideas as he viciously smacked the bottom of the tube to try and get out as much sauce as he could.

In the end, the mountain of ketchup that was piled on his plate dwarfed the amount of food he had. If she had to guess, Tachibana would have said that he had a severe love of the goopy substance. His plate was practically drowning in the crimson sauce.

After draining it of almost everything, he placed it in Matsuoka's now limp hand and a cute smile appeared on his lips. "There you go Mattsun."

The host tried to maintain his displeased face but failed miserably and let out a short laugh. "You're impossible." Turning to face Tachibana, he smirked, causing an uneasy feeling to settle in her stomach. Why did she feel like this was not going to be a fun conversation?

"Me, you, Yuki, there's a summer training camp for survival game players, I thought it would be fun if we all went together. It's only for three days and two nights, surely you can get it off school? Call in sick or whatever?" Attending a training camp, with the two of them? The likelihood of them discovering she was a girl was extremely high.

She would have to sleep in the same room as them. But the hopeful look on Matsuoka's face was not one that she was readily wanting to destroy.

"I'll try to get it off." She said hesitantly, would Haruki be there? He seemed to be involved in all of the big survival game tournaments recently. Except, she had been participating with Toy Gun Gun instead of just with him. He didn't seem to mind but he always found time to catch her when she was alone on the battlefield and tease her.

Haruki's face was still constantly hidden by his gas mask and he was quickly gaining notoriety, whenever he walked past them at matches, people would always murmur about how strong a player he was. Some would also ask where his female partner had gone.

Her face flamed whenever anybody mentioned his lolita dressed girlfriend. The memory of the game she had been forced to participate in was one that she had tried to push out of her brain.

Haruki was driving her insane, but it would all be worth it. Surely, he would get bored of her soon? Their little game of dog and master would surely end soon. At least, she hoped it would. After spending the night with Yukimura and Matsuoka, she felt mildly refreshed, the two of them melted all of her worries away and helped her have fun again.

Once they had drunk themselves into a alcohol fueled coma, she covered their bodies with a large throw and took her leave. It was now up to her bed would give her the rest she so desired.

* * *

"I told you to go get coffee milk." Haruki's expression was the same as always, unimpressed. It didn't matter if Tachibana followed his instructions to perfection, there would always be one tiny minor detail that she had missed, probably because he had forgotten to mention it but she still got the blame.

Her eyes squinted at the name of the drink she had gotten him and her brows furrowed in confusion.

"...And that's what I did, it's coffee milk."

He shook his head from side to side and pointed to the name of the milk.

"I like the frost brand coffee milk, not this stuff." Her face dropped and the hopeless feeling she felt whenever she did something wrong reappeared in her stomach.

"You never once mentioned a specific brand, I-"

His voice took on a darker tone and she felt her gaze fixing solely on the floor, not having the courage to face him. "Just who do you think you're talking back to?" His fingers grasped her chin and forced her to meet his shadowy gaze. It sent shivers down her spine and every hair on her body stood on end. She was such a masochist.

"I'm the master and you're the dog. Know your place." Her eyes showed her submissive nature and his showed his dominance. There was no way she could win against him so submitting to his every wish was the only way that in the end, everybody would be happy.

"Go clean my bathroom, find me when you're done."

After scrubbing his toilet until it sparkled, she at least hoped to gain a small amount of recognition but she was simply given the next job on his list.

"I wouldn't have minded going to the survival game shop if I at least got to buy something." Tachibana was angrily mumbling to herself as she lugged the heavy bags full of survival game equipment across town. She was just an errand girl to him, nothing more than a dog at his beck and call. If only she could put a collar around his neck and have him beg for mercy.

As her eyes scanned the area for the closest crossing, she saw a silhouette that seemed oddly familiar. Slim but still muscular, short but stylish hair.

 _'What on earth is Haruki doing in Akihabara?'_

Before she could even question the strangeness of the situation, she practically leapt for joy. Now that he was here, she wouldn't have to carry the ridiculously heavy bags bag to the Tsukishiro Complex. Without a second thought, she screamed out his name and rushed over to his side. Or as close as he would allow.

"Haruki!" She bellowed across the bustling street. His face turned towards her but it was utterly emotionless and bare.

"I got that survival game equipment for...you." Her voice quietly trailed off as she reached his side and got a good look at her so called master. Up close, his face looked even more vacant. His eyes held no light.

 _'He seems kind of different.'_

"Haruki?" His voice was listless as he spoke. "Do you mean me?" The question insinuated that this was not the man she was looking for. Of course, she must have the wrong person. This must just be someone who looks identical to Haruki who lives in the same city as him and wears very similar clothing. That must be it.

"I'm sorry, someone who looks exactly like you asked me to get this stuff for him. Forgive me for interrupting you."

"I guess he started playing again." The strange man's eyes were fixated on the bag that held all of the equipment Haruki had asked for, it was strange.

"Would the person that asked you to collect all of this heavy equipment be called Haruki Hosokawa by any chance?" Tachibana was now entirely stumped. Haruki had someone who lived in the city and looked exactly like him now also knew his name? This was almost entirely impossible unless…

"I'm his twin, my name is Haruka."

 _'Yeah.'_ She thought to herself. _'That makes perfect sense.'_

"Do you know my brother? Are you two friends?" He seemed to ponder his question and pointedly stared at the bag again. "You must be trusted by my big brother if he's allowing you to gather his survival game equipment."

Tachibana felt herself trying to spit out an answer but came up with nothing. How could she tell him that they were nothing like friends but more like he was the master and she the dog. Yeah, somehow she didn't think he'd understand.

 _'Or maybe he would, he was his brother after all, what if this guy has the same way of thinking as Haruki.'_

The world did not need two Haruki's. She pitied the poor girl that finally got tied down by that demon in disguise. Finally meeting Haruka's eyes again, she was surprised to see that they were actually filling with tears. Automatically thinking that she had done something to upset him, she rummaged inside her pockets for a tissue or anything.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to upset you, please-" Haruka gently grasped her wrist to stop her struggle with the apparently endless crap that was coming out of them. The tiniest of smiles was now gracing his handsome face as he lifted her hand to his lips and a ghost of a kiss tickled the back of her knuckles.

"You see, you're an angel in disguise. My brother one day up and left home without a word and changed his phone number. I haven't heard from him since."

The smile was now replaced with a look of great burden. She knew this feeling well, the burden of missing someone you love. After all, she was separated from her parents, the pain of missing them never ceased but having loving friends surrounding her and survival games definitely helped. Perhaps she could help Haruka meet his brother again?

Haruki must be missing him too, after all, both their faces looked haunted. They could find solace in each other.

"I would love to help you both reunite, would you like to come with me, I'll take you to our apartment complex." Tachibana tried to keep the conversation flowing as they walked to her apartment complex where Haruki should be sat in his apartment, waiting for her to return.

She couldn't wait to see his face when she showed up with his long lost twin in tow. Her eyes practically sparkled at the prospect of how happy he would be.

 _'Maybe he'll even let me stop being his dog.'_

She knew Haruki was doing damage to her mentally because she was even referring to herself as a dog. Damn that man child. "So do you play survival games Haruka?"

His face remained indifferent as he responded, he was back to being the faceless man but he could only mask his emotion for so long. As she peered sideways at him, she could see tears beginning to overflow again.

Gesturing wildly in front of her, she tried to get it across that they were at the complex but he was too immersed in trying to wipe away the never ending stream coming from his amber colored eyed.

"Haruka we're here now, please don't cry, he wouldn't want you to cry-" Letting out a squeak of shock, Tachibana was pulled in by his long arms and he secured her against his body.

They melded perfectly together and he heart began beating painfully in her chest. What was this feeling?

"I just need a second, will you please allow me to hold you while I recover?" Resting his head against his slightly muscular chest, she stared wide eyed at the cotton of his black t-shirt and nodded wordlessly.

She was afraid what she would sound like if she allowed herself to speak. The warmth exuding from his body was nice and she slowly felt herself melting into his embrace.

Inhaling deeply, Haruka gently pulled himself away and peeked down at Tachibana who tried desperatly to hide her searingly hot face. She had near to no experience with boys her own age, let alone a full grown adult who willingly touched her. She was allowed to get embarrassed at-

"I'm sorry for touching you so casually, you must think bad of me now." A speckling of blush was dusting Haruka's cheeks and he pressed his hand over his mouth and closed his eyes.

"No honestly it's fine, you're just nervous. Follow me, he should be just up here."

Tachibana seemed to miss the way that Haruka's eyes glossed over her now and were fixed on Haruki's slightly ajar door where he could be seen glaring at the embracing couple. Reaching forward, he took Tachibana's delicate hand in his and was thrilled at the response of Haruki slamming his door shut.

* * *

"I'm sorry, I don't know where he could have gone. He was supposed to be here waiting for me to return." Tachibana bowed her head at Haruka and begged for his forgiveness. She had dragged him all this way with the promise of meeting his brother and all she could give him was an empty apartment, barren of anything.

The way Haruki lived was slightly depressing, his walls were bare and held no decorations. The only room that had anything of interest was his bedroom but she was rarely allowed in there.

"Take this." Lifting her head up, a piece of paper with a number scrawled on it was being held out by Haruka.

"Give me a call when the time is right, let's keep this a secret from Haruki though." She thought that was an extremely odd request, did he not just want to hang around until his brother returned from wherever the hell he had disappeared to?

Moving like a shadow, Haruka's face was directly in front of hers as he whispered against her lips. "I want to surprise him."

Feeling her eyes begin to drift closed, she waited for the kiss that never came. When her eyes reopened, Haruka was gone and she was alone. Feeling like a complete idiot.

 _'Why did I try to kiss someone who I've only just met? My mother would kill me if she knew I was parading around Japan with a complete strange and allowing him to touch me.'_

Picking up the survival game bags, she lugged them the final stretch to outside Haruki's room.

"Hey, dumb ass dog."

As she was bent down, ready to unpack her purchases, the door to her owners room flew open and she was met with the deep rumble of his voice. He was not happy.

"Were you in there the whole time? I searched everywhere for you." Her voice was strained as she thought about the whole conversation she and Haruka had had. She had promised to keep it a secret from him, she was in so much trouble.

"What do you think you're doing with him? Did you forget who your master is?"

Her knees began to wobble and she shook her head. "I'm sorry, we just ran into each other and he mentioned how you had both lost contact with each-"

Grabbing her wrist with not even an ounce of the gentleness that Haruka had used, she was pulled inside Haruki's room and fell against his bed. As he was stood over her, she swore that she saw him smiling but quickly tore her gaze away from his face.

"Do you not like my face anymore? Is Haruka's more pleasing for you?"

Her mouth refused to move to defend herself. Soon, her devilish master was lying over her, covering her body with his. As his head bent slowly down to her ear, his words sent a shudder down her spine and a warmth travelling down her body and settling inbetween her thighs.

"He might have made your heart race but I will be the one to make you pant."

 _'This is too much.'_

Slipping out from under his body, she ran like her life depended on it and escaped his apartment.

"That man is going to kill me." She whispered breathlessly.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N : Lemon ahoy.**

"Tachibana, please let me inside." Apparently, hiding from someone who lives in the same apartment complex as you was not easy. It had only been two days since Haruki had stolen her first kiss and Tachibana's face still flamed from the thought of it. Her mind was full of his soft lips caressing hers.

"Open the door now you mutt." Cowering at his change in tone, she could feel the urge to obey him niggling at the back of her mind. Even though she had not been his pet for too long, he truly had her under his control and she had no doubt in her mind that once he got her back on a tight leash, she was going to get punished.

He was taking it to a whole other level and she craved it. That was what scared her.

Haruki cleared his throat from the other side of the door and gently lifted the letter box up to peek inside. She could see his eyes glowering through the tiny slit, they focused on her huddled form at the very end of the hallway.

"Please."

His voice was soft now.

She couldn't stop her feet as they padded quickly to the door and yanked it open.

"Do you want to get caught by Matsuoka and Yukimura?" She flinched as she realized that her voice held a bite to it. Another thing he would surely punish her for. But instead of scolding her, he wrapped his long arms around her body and pulled her tight against his slim frame.

"Don't run away from me again. I'm sorry."

After finally escaping his vice like grip, Tachibana leaded him into her sitting area and waited for him to say what he wanted to say. She felt far too awkward to utter even a single word.

"I'm too weak to be recognized by Yuki and Matsuoka." Haruki then began to unload all of his deepest secrets about why he had left Toy Gun Gun and the reasons behind why he hides the fact that he is still playing survival games.

When he was still a member of Toy Gun Gun, he hadn't been training properly, treating their matches lightly and taking nothing seriously, which caused the team to suffer a staggering defeat by Team Hoshishiro, whom at the time consisted of Midori, Ichi, Fujimoto and Haruki's twin brother, Haruka.

Feeling inferior to his brother for as long as he could remember, Haruki left Toy Gun Gun with the intention of training hard and becoming someone who was worthy of being a part of their team.

"I have always told myself that once I have gotten stronger I would return to their side." His voice cracked as he spoke, clearly he was struggling to hold back tears. "And I would apologize. Well that was the plan anyway."

Tachibana's hand flew out and grasped his, rubbing soothing circles as if it could ease him of some of his pain. If she could shoulder some of his burdens, in any way possible, she would. "I won't tell them."

Haruki's glossy eyes stayed fixed on the floor as he spoke, almost as if he were counting each strand of fabric that made up the carpet to try and distract himself.

"Tell who what?" She asked softly.

"I won't tell Yuki and Matsuoka that you're a girl. You can trust me." Giving her hand a final squeeze, he began to slowly pull away. But she wasn't ready for him to go yet.

"You don't need to be my dog anymore, it was cruel of-"

"But I like being your dog."

Haruki's eyes widened at her words and he finally lifted his gaze to look at her face. It was flush, what she had said was embarrassing after all but he could sense that she was serious. She enjoyed the loss of control that she got from being with him.

"Can I stay here with you tonight?" Swallowing, Tachibana couldn't force any words out, her throat felt too dry but she felt herself nodding.

Leading him to her bedroom, she was flooded with relief once they were both under the covers, fully clothed. He was her senior and obviously experienced with women. She could tell by how he had touched her in the past. The thought of sharing a kiss with her was nothing to him, he must have kissed countless girls in his lifetime.

But to Tachibana, it was special.

 **He was special.**

"Let me hold you." Haruki roughly pulled her body against his, she could feel the warmth radiating from him and sinking into her icy skin. Since she was already dressed for bed, in a loose vest and shorts, before he had arrived at her apartment, their lengthy conversation was enough time for a chill to settle in her bones.

"You're freezing." His hands began to unbutton his trousers and pushed them off his body. He was quick to entangle his now bare legs with hers. Tachibana tensed at the newfound pressure she was feeling on her lower back, it was hot and hard.

"Ignore it, I just want to warm you up a bit. Skin on skin is better." His lips were tickling the top of her ear, short puffs of air coming through his lips danced along her skin.

Tachibana let out a soft gasp as he grasped the tip of her ear between his sharp teeth. "Should I remove the rest of our clothes as well to really warm you up?"

His cold fingers trailed up her vest top, tickling her bare skin and stopping just below her barely there breasts. "Relax." He chuckled and quickly removed his hand, resting it on her hip instead. "I'm just teasing you. Let's get some sleep."

She very much doubted that she would be able to sleep with the burning in between her legs quickly turning into a raging inferno. She'd never touched herself down there, there had never been any need as she had never experienced these urges before. She wouldn't even know where to start.

After waiting until Haruki's breathing evened out, her delicate fingers slid down her side slowly, as to not alert him of the movement and pressed on the centre of her shorts, trying to relieve some of the pressure.

It worked but only for a second, once she had rubbed it, the friction only seemed to make the burning worse. She was worried that if she tried again she wouldn't be able to hold back.

It wasn't exactly the best time for her to be exploring herself but it were as if something had possessed her and was in full control of her body. Before she could fully understand the situation, she had slipped her hand inside her shorts and had begun to caress her most secret area.

It was moist from her excitement, a clear sign that she liked Haruki's body pressed against her.

If her mother knew she was doing such a private thing whilst she was sharing a bed with a man, she'd get a slap around the head.

If Haruki was awake beside to her, he gave no indication. His breath was coming out slowly, as it would with someone who was deeply asleep and his body was dead weight on her. Letting one finger slide through the wetness, she began to move it upwards, her finger hit the object that was causing the horrible ache and her body jolted from the contact.

"Does it feel good when you touch yourself?" Freezing with her finger still in place, Tachibana unconsciously pressed her hips against Haruki's crotch, forcing a satisfied moan from his lips.

"You're naughty, mutt." Sliding his hand from her hip, his fingers tickled her wrist and then slid down her skin until it was lying flat on top of her own hand that was sitting dormant in between her legs.

"Let me help." His voice caused another rush of heat to travel down to her core, she wasn't sure she could hold back anymore. His hand began to move with hers, slowly teaching her about her own body and it's needs. From one touch, she could begin to feel herself to unravel in his grasp.

"I feel weird." Her voice did not sound like her own, it was frantic. Soon, she was a squirming mess in Haruki's arms, begging him for release. Glancing at him over her shoulder, Tachibana could see his eyes gleaming in the darkness, after tonight, she was truly his. He had claimed her for his own now and there was no escape.

Taking her neck in between his teeth, he bit down hard. The mix of pain and pleasure she was experiencing was delicious. "You've got to let it go." Haruki silently encouraged her to quicken her pace, her finger moved clumsily over her sensitive flesh as his hand left hers and moved further south.

"Oh god." Letting out a breathy moan, the intrusion of Haruki's finger inside her tight heat almost pushed her over the edge. Whatever was over it, she wanted to find out.

"I want to feel you when you cum."

The noise she let out was surely loud enough for Yukimura and Matsuoka to hear in their own apartments, it almost felt as if she were floating. The sensation was like nothing she had ever experienced before, almost euphoric. Haruki whispered sweet words into her ear as she fell into a deep slumber.

"I'm in trouble." Removing his finger from her spasming core, he couldn't fight the urge to taste her. As he brought it to his lips, a heavy rapping on her front door spooked him.

"Tachibana are you okay?" Matsuoka's frantic voice boomed through the letterbox, quickly followed by the slapping of Yukimura's flip flops as he joined him outside her apartment.

Haruki couldn't help but chuckle to himself, those idiots were supposed to be well accustomed to women, how was it that they didn't recognize the sound of one having a mind blowing orgasm?


	4. Chapter 4

All that Tachibana could think about for the rest of the week was the feel of Haruki's fingers as he deftly made her float away in a world of pleasure that she had never known before.

That being because he had been avoiding her for the past four days. Either he had holed himself in his apartment like he had done before she had met him or he had stayed elsewhere. It all felt like an attempt to have no contact with her. Was he that embarrassed about what had happened? It was worse for her. Never in her life had she allowed a person to touch her so intimately. Whenever she allowed herself to fully remember how he had made her feel, the burning in between her legs became unbearable.

She hadn't allowed herself to give in to the need yet, but she was lying in bed and her fingers were slowly inching further and further down her body, silently trying to mimic how Haruki had done it but failing miserably. Her fingers weren't rough enough from the years of playing survival games. His fingertips were worn from constantly tickling the trigger on his gun. The thought of him playing excited her, the energy he excluded when in a game was electrifying and a serious turn on.

With numb fingers, she passed her silky underwear that she had brought in an attempt to be more girly, and began to caress the magical place that sent her vision blurry. All other thoughts began to melt away as she worked her fingers around her clit. The moistness leaking from her gave her the perfect lubricant to circle it in a way she imagined Haruki's tongue felt like. "Are you playing without me? Bad dog."

Jolting upwards, Tachibana's head was in a haze of arousal as she stared blankly at Haruki who was stood at her bedside. Tilting his head to the side, his hand came forward and palmed her underwear. "Aren't these pretty. What's hiding underneath them though?" Pulling them off her legs in one jerk action, her inner thighs were slowly forced open to reveal the place she had been stroking. Haruki's eyelids were heavy as his slim finger peeled back one side to reveal the pink hidden underneath.

"Don't look." Tachibana squeaked out, utterly embarrassed. How had she forgot to lock her door when she lived in an apartment complex with men and one who was fixated on teasing her? A warm suction sent her into a frenzy. It was nothing like her finger. Throwing her head back against her pillow, she let out a soft gasp as she stared down at the man that had settled in between her legs. His eyes were glowing in the darkness, like a predator ready to sink his teeth into his prey.

"I want you to apologise to me Tachibana. For playing with yourself without your masters consent." Shaking her head, she silently refused. Which was when his teeth came into play, they sunk into the soft skin of her inner thigh and grazed down her skin. His saliva left a cool trail on her, soothing the burning skin.

Haruki had marked her in a way that pained her as much as it excited her.

"What was that little puppy?"

Clenching the bedsheets between her fingers, she bit her lip and gave into him. "I'm sorry for playing without your permission master."

Silence filled the room at her words. Why did she call him master? She had now fully fallen into this twisted little game the two of them played.

A shudder overcame Haruki's body, she could have swore she heard him whisper "Fuck." But everything disappeared as he launched back in between her legs and began licking her with vigour. 


End file.
